LA SAGA DE MAJIN BUUU
by hikari-chan love
Summary: Una misteriosa niña aparece. ¿Quién es ella y lo que ella tiene que ver con los guerreros Z? pues eso veanlo aqui SOY NUEVA EN HACER FANFICS DE DBZ GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Dragon ball z no me pertenece , todos los derechos están reservados a Akira Tokiyama

ESTE ES UN MUNDO ALTERNO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO

**LA SAGA DE MAJIN BUU**

**Capitulo 1:**

Un aproximado de 7 años había pasado desde el torneo de cell y todos los guerreros z estaban preparándose para el torneo de artes marciales cuando llego el dia vieron a un hombre con el traje naranja cabello alborotado y una aureola en la cabeza

GOKKUUU habían dicho todos los guerreros

Hola chicos dijo goku mirando a todos

No cambias dijo krillin

Pues tu si te hiciste crecer el cabello krillin y… ella no es N18 dijo goku asustado

Pues si ella es….. mi esposa y tenemos una pequeña hija dijo krillin sonrojado

¡QUE¡ ¿? Dijo goku exaltado por la noticia

idiota mascullo n18

Goku dijo milk llorando

Milk hola quien ese pequeño dijo goku curioso

Pues el es goten tu hijo dijo milk mostrándoselo a goku un niño idéntico a el

Hola goten soy tu papa dijo goku

PAPA¡ dijo goten abrazándolo la mayoría lo miraba con un rostro de ternura

Pues hay que andar ya para ver como están los niños quiero ver a que nivel pelean andando ya va a comenzar dijo goku corriendo con goten en brazos

Parece un niño pensaron caminando en la dirección que donde se había ido goku hasta verlo en la azotea mirando a la plataforma donde mostraban a los niños que iban a luchar

Esto aburrirá hasta que llegue el turno en que goten y trunks peleen dijo krillin

Pues si dijo goku

yo no lo creo dijo pikoro

Todos miraron como la pelea comenzaba con solo un par de golpes goten y trunks ganaban pero vieron que la niña no se quedaba atrás con uso de u dedo dejaba noqueado a sus oponentes se sorprendieron que bulma la alentara

Estamos en la recta semifinal con trunks de 8 años y goten de 7 años todos clamaban

Lo siento pues esta victoria sera mia acabare con esa niña rápidamente dijo trunks

Pues yo no me dejare ganar dijo goten pero había una pequeña situada en el techo mirando desde cerca la pelea con una capucha y formándose una sonrisa en su rostro

Pues ya era hora de que goten y trunks peleen pero quien será esa niña no se siente su ki dijo krillin

Pues si pero me sorprende esa niña y porque no se dejara ver dijo goku

Pues para mi solo es un insecto dijo vegeta

Pues no la conoces dijo pikoro

Y tu si dijo vegeta riéndose

Si dijo pikoro

Y de donde la conoces ¿? Dijo goku

Pues … miren ya van a pelear dijo pikoro

De donde conocera a esa mocosa ese namek? Pensó vegeta viendo la pelea

Goten y trunks se pusieron en guardia se lanzaron a la pelea goten recibe un golpe en la cara, trunks una patada en el estomago

Ya comenzó dijo gohan respirando cansado

Si por fin llegaron de su cita dijo krilin inquisidoramente

Oye ella solo es mi amiga y esta es la final o que? dijo gohan sonrojado

Pues no, después de esto a cualquiera le toca pelear con esa niña dijo krillin señalando a la encapuchada

quien es? no sientose ki dijo gohan

pues yo tampoco dijo krillin

Pues yo conozco a una niña que no podía sentir su ki creo que se llamaba hikari dijo videl

como la conociste dijo gohan

pues cuando me enseñabas volar la vi volar y pensaba que no tenia a nadie la hospede una semana en mi casa pero medijo que tenia que regresar con usted para que la siga entrenando porque habia terminado de viajar dijo videl señalando a pikoro

Asi que la entreno pensó vegeta

Y pikoro que tienes que ver con ella porque tu noentrenas al que no tenga sangre para querer pelear dijo goku

Pues ella desde su nacimiento esta a mi cuidado dijo pikoro

Como tu no eres de cuidar niños sin ofender gohan dijo krillin

Pues ella se gano mis respetos hasta para que me llame padre miren a sus hijos dijo pikoro mirando a la dirección de la niña que le sonrio

se pusieron nuevamente en posición de pelea trunks empezo a sacar una gran energía para lanzarlo a goten pero lo esquivo goten se preparo

ka me dijo goten

es el kamehameha dijo trunks burlandose

ha me haaaaaaaaa dijo goten casi tira al techo donde se encontraba hikari ,ella con la mano lo paro todos se sorprendieron

sabes algo de su familia o le has contado dijo krillin

Pues si me dijo una vez y se lo conte hace 4 años al ser pequeña lo comprendio y me dijo que conmigo le bastaba una familia dijo pikoro

empezaron a flotar trunks tomo a goten le hizo una llave intento forcejear pero no pudo y se transformo en sayayin

asi que un sayayin será divertido dijo hikari con una sonrisa

tan pequeño y se puede transformar en sayayin dijo goku

eso es trampa kakaroto dijo vegeta molesto

pero no puedo hacer nada dijo goku resignado

ya no seas tramposo estaba prohibido dijo trunks

si jeje recién me acuerdo dijo goten se destranformo

sin transformarse si dijo trunks

si dijo goten elevándose a una gran altura y lanzandose para atacar a trunks y trunks pensaba que como recién aprendio a volar no podía hacer muchas maniobras pero no fue asi goten logro alcanzarlo pero el se transformo en sayayin y le lanzo energía en su espalda que no pudo medir el equilibrio y se estrello donde se encontraban los expectadores

goten tonto dijo gohan

pues por mi hijo es de la realeza es normal dijo vegeta (n/a: arrogante)

si dijo goku

y ahora en unos breves minutos comenzara la final dijo el locutor ,pasaron esos mismos minutos

pues aquí encontramos a hikari y trunks de 8 años y nuestros finalistas del torneo infantil todos vitorearon se pusieron en posiciones de ataque

comiencen dijo el locutor

sera facil solo es una niña pensó trunks viéndola desaparecer

como ? dejo trunks volteando y resiviendo un golpe en el estomago y mandándolo a volar y trunks paro y empezó a volar contra ella

Pero esa fuerza no es humana dijo goku serio

Pues no lo es mira y te dars cuaenta dijo pikoro viendo a los niños en la plataforma y que hikari se quitaba la capucha y viendo a una niña con el cabello azabache como la noche y ojos zafiro (N/A:que bonita haré un dibujo=))

hikari se preparo y saco energia roja de sus manos y le lanzo a trunks con gran dificultad pudo esquivarlas

Quiero que subas tu ki a lo máximo que puedas sayayin sino perderas dijo hikari

COMO SABES ? dijo trunks sonrojándose un poco que bonita penso

Solo hazlo dijo hikari y viendo como el se transformaba

Entonces que es ¿? Dijo vegeta bien a su hijo transformado COMO UNA MOCOSA PUEDE SOBREPASARA MI HIJO A NO SER QUE.. penso

SAYAYIN dijo pikoro y todos estaban en shock al ver a la niña también transformándose y subiendo todo a su paso

PUES AHÍ ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO SI LES GUSTO COMENTEN Y SI NO LES GUSTO TAMBIEN

EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO HARE SI DEJAN REVIEWS

¿SE PREGUNTARAN COMO SE CONOCIERON? PUES ESO LO HARE SI MEDAN SUGERENCIAS Y TODO SINO COMENZARE CON OTROS FANFIC QUE QUIERO REALIZAR

BYE BYE

ATTE :

hikari-chan love


	2. Chapter 2

**LA SAGA DE MAJIN BUU**

**-blablabla – dicen**

**(blablabla) pensamientos**

**EN EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO :**

**-pues aquí encontramos a hikari y trunks de 8 años y nuestros finalistas del torneo infantil- todos -vitorearon se pusieron en posiciones de ataque**

**-comiencen- dijo el locutor**

**(sera facil solo es una niña) pensó trunks viéndola desaparecer**

**-como ?- dijo trunks volteando y resiviendo un golpe en el estomago y mandándolo a volar y trunks paro y empezó a volar contra ella**

**-Pero esa fuerza no es humana- dijo goku serio**

**-Pues no lo es mira y te darás cuenta- dijo pikoro viendo a los niños en la plataforma y que hikari se quitaba la capucha y viendo a una niña con el cabello azabache como la noche y ojos zafiro (N/A:que bonita haré un dibujo=))**

**hikari se preparo y saco energia roja de sus manos y le lanzo a trunks con gran dificultad pudo esquivarlas**

**-Quiero que subas tu ki a lo máximo que puedas sayayin sino perderas- dijo hikari**

**-COMO SABES ?- dijo trunks sonrojándose un poco que bonita penso**

**Solo hazlo dijo hikari y viendo como el se transformaba**

**-Entonces que es ¿?- Dijo vegeta bien a su hijo transformado ( COMO UNA MOCOSA PUEDE SOBREPASARA MI HIJO A NO SER QUE).. penso**

**-SAYAYIN- dijo pikoro y todos estaban en shock al ver a la niña también transformándose y subiendo todo a su paso**

**Capitulo 2:**

**-Pero como si los únicos sayayines somos kakarotto yo y los chiquillos- dijo vegeta malhumorado con el ceño fruncido**

**-A no ser que … - dijo krillin **

**- venga del futuro como trunks –dijo goku completando**

**-Pues no- dijo pikoro mirando a la pequeña niña **

**-sayayin? gohan como que un viajero del tiempo ? que me ocultas? – dijo videl**

**-pues… dijo gohan nervioso por las preguntas**

**EN LA PLATAFORMA**

**-eres una SS como? -dijo trunks**

**-pues haber- dijo hikari recordando –ya se….. pues mis padres eran sayayines- dijo hikari normalmente como si fuera natural**

**-pero mi padre dijo que frezer mato a todos los sayayines excepto mi papa y el Sr. goku – dijo trunks mirándola como si fuera una mentirosa**

**-pues mis padres … crees que fueron unos traidores-dijo hikari molesta poniéndose en pose de pelea**

**-pues si- dijo trunks también poniéndose en pose de pelea hasta ver quien de los dos comenzaba con la pelea**

**EN LA AZOTEA DONDE SE ENCUENTAN GUERREROS "Z"**

**-entonces debe ser de este tiempo – dijo krillin salvando a gohan de responder**

**-¿como ? frezer aniquilo a todo sayayin en mi planeta cuando era pequeño dijo vegeta**

**-no se te ocurrio alguna vez que hubo sobrevivientes VEGETA , como brolly y su padre –dijo pikoro irritado (N/A:no me acuerdo el nombre del padre de brolly para.. no se que cosa)**

**-pues nunca me intereso saberlo –dijo vegeta amargado porque sintió que indirectamente le decía I – D - I – O – T – A (N/A: en verdad si se lo dijo jijijijji)**

**-entonces no preguntes y mira como pelea tu hijo – dijo pikoro amargado**

**NUEVAMENTE EN LA PLATAFORMA:**

**-maldito –dijo hikari molesta tirándole un golpe certero en el estomago ,otro en la espalda de trunks casi dejándolo sin aire y destransformandolo**

**-auch- Dijo trunks sosteniendo para no caer**

**-Pikoro controlala- dijo krillin preocupado por la multitud de gente que estaba espuesta**

**-que le habrá dicho trunks para que ella se enfadara tanto- dijo gohan**

**-pues no lo creo – dijo vegeta y viendo a la niña (como esa mocosa va a tener tanto poder)**

**-Hay si como no –dijo krillin**

**-que has dicho gusano – dijo vegeta **

**-nadaaaaa- dijo krillin asustado**

**-a insultado que sus padres eran unos traidores al reino vegita -dijo pikoro molesto (ese enano me las pagara)**

**-pues eso no han hecho escapando –dijo vegeta**

**-no sus padres lucharon contra los aliados de frezer y los asesino para proteger a su hikari,pero hubo uno mas su padre mando a hikari y su madre aquí a la tierra muriendo el en ese planeta, llego su madre y hikari a la tierra después de acabar con cell,pero ella estaba herida contándome todo y muriendo diciéndome que la entrenara y le contara todo cuando pueda comprenderlo… - dijo pikoro haciendo una pausa –ustedes saben esa parte-**

**-A ella le encantaba la pelea ahí entra tu mujer – dijo pikoro señalando a vegeta –pues le conte todo y le construyo la mas considerada nueva CG se entreno 1 año conmigo en la CG hasta sobrepasarme y ella modificaba hasta destruir la CG ,me dijo que tenia que entrenar en otros planetas SOLA y ya le había comentado a bulma sobre eso se fue 2 años aproximadamente porque llego a unas dos semanas del torneo y después se quedo con usted unos días señalando a videl**

**(Tan pequeña e independiente) pensó krillin mirando a hikari viendo y viendo como hikari furiosamente elevaba su ki traspasando los del SS2 subiendo por los aires y concentrándose para lanzar algo cuando de pronto**

**TANTAN TATAN…**

**EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO LISTO**

**¿Qué SIGNIFICARA ESE DE PRONTO ENTERENSE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO?**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS XD Y COMO LES DIJE SIS LES GUSTO O NO ESTA BIEN PERO COMENTEN PARA DARME CUENTA QUE FALTA**

**ATTE: ****HIKARI-CHAN LOVE**


End file.
